Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 139
"The Enchanting Field! École de Zone" is the one-hundred-and-thirty-ninth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Yusei and his friends arrive at the Ark Cradle, but are separated into three groups by ZONE's tactics. Each group ventures to the three different Planetary Gears in center of the structure. However Sherry appears before Crow and Akiza way. Sherry wages their admission to the center of the Ark Cradle on a Duel, where she uses "École de Zone" to apparently split in two and duel each of them separately.]] Summary The three platforms Team 5D's and Vizor arrive at the heart of the Ark Cradle, which is a mass of Ener-D and wonder what to do next. Inside, they are monitored by ZONE and Sherry. ZONE decides to "invite" them inside and opens a hole on the ground just below them, causing the group to plunge into darkness. As the Duel Runners fall, Yusei spots three platforms below and switches the headlight on Yusei Go on. Yusei and Vizor land on one platform. Crow and Akiza land on another. Jack lands on the third. Leo and Luna miss the platforms, but Jack catches Leo, who grabs Luna's hand. Jack pulls them both on to his platform. The platforms are too far apart for everyone to regroup. Jack doesn't appear to be happy being stuck with the twins. However Vizor performs a scan using Delta Eagle and gets a map of the Ark Cradle's internal structure on his monitor. He points out their location and shows that by following a part from each platform, each group should be taken to a different one of the three Planetary Gears. If they don't stop those gears, the Ener-D's main gear will continue rotating and they won't be able to change it to a positive rotation. Vizor says that they don't have much time, so Yusei informs the others that they shall split-up and stop the gears. As Jack readies his Duel Runner, Leo and Luna look up anxiously fearing they might be left out, but Jack says that they heard Yusei and they have a mission to save the city. The twins excitedly smile and set up their Duel Boards. Crow calls over to and says that he'll do it, but warns Yusei not to die. With that, he and Akiza leave. Leo and Luna catch onto the sides of Phoenix Whirlwind and Jack drives off with them. Yusei and Vizor then take off together through the remaining path. Elsewhere ZONE monitors the group splitting-up and says that it is as Sherry had predicted; They are coming regardless of the warning of Yusei's death. Sherry offers to stop them and make ZONE's plan to change the future work. But as she leaves, she reminds ZONE that he is to also fulfill her wish. The first Planetary Gear returns "Z-ONE" to Sherry.]] Crow and Akiza arrive at the first gear. However, Sherry then appears before them and claims that this is as far as they go. She explains that she shall help ZONE and make sure everything is erased in accordance to his plan. However Akiza reminds Sherry again how she had once sworn revenge on Yliaster for killing her parents and Crow asks if Sherry thinks her parents would be pleased seeing her do this. Sherry tells them not to talk like they understand everything, but Crow then tosses the "Z-ONE" card over to her. He explains that Elsworth had given it to him and that it had been a Sherry's memento from her father. Sherry admits that he is right, because everything occurred because of this card. Sherry reflects on the day she found her parents' murdered bodies and reminisces that her happy days were ruined since then. Remembering finding the card in the teddy, she explains that she risked everything to find the murderers of her parents. Remembering herself interrogating someone and Momentum Express being erased from history, she adds that the only source she had was erased from this world. Now that she has lost her only purpose, she asks Akiza and Crow what she's supposed to do now. Neither answer and Sherry explains that she has made a deal with ZONE, where by cooperating with him, he shall grant her one true wish, which she refuses to tell. Akiza asks if this wish is really worth sacrificing the lives of the people who will be crushed by the Ark Cradle, but Sherry claims that her wish cannot be compared to those lives. .]] Sherry says that she no longer has any use for "Z-ONE" and prepares to throw it back, but Crow stops her and says that the card is important to her, so she should be the one keeping it. Sherry questions his decision to let his opponent have such a powerful card, but Crow doesn't mind. Sherry shuffles it into her Deck and prepares to Duel. After a flash of white light, Sherry's life is connected to the Planetary Gear, such that Akiza and Crow must defeat her in order to stop the gear. Seeing no other way, Crow and Akiza prepare to Duel too. The Duel Sherry goes first and activates the Field Spell Card "École de Zone", causing a mist to fill the room. Sherry explains that with it, none of the players are able to make direct attacks. She says that Akiza and Crow will make good opponents and splits into two identical bodies. The mist gets thicker and Crow and Akiza are separated when they are no longer able to see each other. faces Sherry in the garden.]] The mist around Akiza clears and she finds herself in a rose garden, where she stands on the water of a pond without sinking. There are stone pillars shattered throughout, including some floating in midair. There are stairs both upside down right-side up and a peculiar eye in the sky. Sherry stands before her on the right-side up stairs. Elsewhere the other Sherry is facing Crow, who is in a location with old crumbling buildings. Similar to Akiza's location, he is standing on the water of a canal without sinking, an identical eye is in the sky, there is an upside down stairs and chunks of stone wall are floating in midair. Crow demands to know what this place is and where Akiza is. Standing up on an arch above the canal, Sherry says that this is the effect of "École de Zone". At the same time, the two Sherries say to Akiza and Crow that they are each on a different field, where they will fight her. The Sherry with Akiza ends her turn, causing the location to rotate. The staircase Sherry is standing on now appears upside down to Akiza. Seeing no option, but to fight, Akiza begins her turn and Summons "Twilight Rose Knight". To her surprise, "Twilight Rose Knight" is destroyed and replaced with a Token with 1000 ATK. She asks about the Field Spell's effect and ends her turn. The Sherry facing Crow Summons "Mask Token" with 1000 ATK. She ends her turn and the field rotates so that she appears upside down to Crow. Crow accuses her of using a weird magic, but vows to break it. He begins his turn and his opening hand contains "Down Force", "Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak" and "Blackwing - Bora the Spear". He plans on Summoning "Kochi" allowing him to Summon "Bora" as he will control a "Blackwing" monster. He Summons "Kochi", but before he can Special Summon "Bora", "Kochi" is replaced with a "Mask Token" with 700 ATK. Crow realizes that it is the same as the monster Sherry just Summoned and becomes disappointed about being unable to Summon "Bora", as the Token is not a "Blackwing" monster. Crow Sets a card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. This causes the scenery to move around again. In the garden, the scenery is also moved around and Sherry is now facing Akiza from the top of a tower. She Summons a "Mask Token" with 700 ATK. She then Sets a card in the Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends her turn. The floating eye watches Akiza as she draws her next card and blinks. Akiza notes that Sherry is after Summoning the same Token, but with a different ATK. Akiza Releases her "Mask Token" to Summon "Rose Tentacles". As she suspected, "Rose Tentacles" is replaced with a larger "Mask Token" with 2200 ATK. Akiza attacks Sherry's "Mask Token" with her own, destroying it and dropping Sherry's Life Points to 2500. Akiza ends her turn. At the canal, Sherry begins her turn. She Releases her "Mask Token" to Summon a 2200 ATK "Mask Token" and attacks Crow's 700 ATK "Mask Token", destroying it and dropping Crow's Life Points to 2500. She ends her turn and the scenery moves around again. Crow notes that Sherry is only Summoning these Tokens and in this field anything Summoned is changed to a Token. At this rate, he won't be able to Synchro Summon or use the power of his "Blackwing" monsters, he worries. However he draws "Blackwing - Kogarashi the Wanderer" and gets an idea. Crow Summons "Bora", which is replaced with a Token. However, since "Bora" was destroyed, Crow is able to Special Summon "Kogarashi" from his hand, and its effect prevents it from being destroyed. Hence it is not replaced with a "Mask Token". He comments that if Sherry thought that she could seal his "Blackwing" monsters that easily she was wrong. The eye blinks and Sherry activates "Fleur de Vertige" to remove "Kogarashi" from play. However Crow chains "Down Force" to negate the effect of "Fleur de Vertige" and destroy it. Following that, Crow attacks Sherry's Mask Token with "Kogarashi". However, Sherry activates "High Half" to halve the ATK of her "Mask Token". "Kogarashi" destroys the Token, dropping Sherry's Life Points to 2800. Crow is stunned and wonders why Sherry tried removing his monster and then went on to just weaken her own monster. He looks up at the eye and something suddenly jumps to mind. He thinks there can only be one explanation for what's going on. Confident he knows the truth of the situation, he worries about Akiza and begs for her to realize what is going on. With that, he ends his turn. ".]] In the rose garden, Akiza is panting, having just lost Life Points, leaving her at 2800. She looks up and sees "Blackwing - Kogarashi the Wanderer" on Sherry's side of the field. She asks why Sherry has a "Blackwing", but Sherry just smiles. In the mist-filled room that appeared when Sherry initially played "École de Zone", Sherry stands and comments that even if Crow and Akiza have realized it, there's no escape for them. She activates "Imitation", which lets her select one Token on the field and Special Summon a "Mask Token" copy of it to her opponent's side of the field and inflict damage to them, equal to half its ATK. In the garden, a "Mask Token" with 1700 is Summoned next to Akiza and slaps her, dropping her Life Points to 1950. Akiza, who didn't see Sherry playing "Imitation" wonders why that just happened. She remembers the same thing happening when her Token had its ATK halved when it was attacked by "Kogarashi" and wonders if it came from another Duel. After looking at the "Blackwing" monster and remembers Sherry splitting in two, Akiza realizes what's going on and calls Sherry a liar. The Sherry in the original room sees that Akiza has realized something, but is still confident that there is no escape for her. Akiza says that Sherry has underestimated the bonds of Team 5D's, as "Kogarashi" has another effect. Although "Kogarashi" is her opponent's monster, Akiza is able to tune it with her monster for a Synchro Summon. Akiza Synchro Summons "Black Rose Dragon", and the effect of "Kogarashi" prevents "Black Rose Dragon" from being destroyed. Hence preventing it being replaced with a Token. Akiza proceeds to use its effect, "Black Rose Gale", to destroy every card on the field. With "École de Zone" destroyed, the garden and canal locations are destroyed. Akiza and Crow find themselves standing next to each other in the original room across from Sherry. Crow says that Sherry is not smart enough and he and Akiza explain what just happened; Sherry led them to believe that they were facing her on different fields, but the three were in fact participating in a Battle Royal and as Akiza and Crow attacked what they believed to be Sherry, they were really attacking each other. learn how to use each other's Decks.]] Crow accuses Sherry of using cowardly tricks, but she compliments them on figuring it out. Crow states that he was confident Akiza would solve it. Akiza nods and explains that it was thanks to Yusei. She reflects on a Team 5D's meeting, where Yusei got himself, Akiza, Jack and Crow to learn how each other's Decks work in order to fight as a team. Sherry laughs and again compliments them on figuring out her trick, but insists that they are pitiful if they think that they have the upper hand. She reveals that her card "Z-ONE" had been face-down when "Black Rose Dragon" destroyed everything. Since it was destroyed, she can use its effect. Holding the card over her head, she declares that the card her father left her will lead them into oblivion. Featured Duels Sherry VS Akiza VS Crow After Sherry plays "École de Zone" so that Crow and Akiza percieve that they are each dueling Sherry separately. However, the three of them are participating a Battle Royal, where Akiza and Crow are dueling each other, and an illusion causes them to see each other as Sherry. During the episode the Duel is shown from the perspectives of Akiza and Crow as they duel thinking the other is Sherry. ;Sherry's turn Sherry activates "École de Zone". ;Akiza's turn Akiza Normal Summons "Twilight Rose Knight" (ATK: 1000) but is destroyed by the effect of "École de Zone" and a "Mask Token" is Special Summoned in its place. (ATK: 1000). :Crow sees this turn as Sherry Summoning a "Mask Token" (ATK: 1000). ;Crow's turn Crow Normal Summons "Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak" (ATK: 700) but is destroyed by the effect of "École de Zone" and a "Mask Token" is Special Summoned in its place (ATK: 700) Crow Sets a card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone :Akiza sees this turn as Sherry Summoning a "Mask Token" (ATK: 700) and Setting 1 card in her Spell & Trap Card Zone. ;Sherry's turn Sherry Sets "Z-One", "Fleur de Vertige" and "High Half". :Neither Crow nor Akiza see this turn. These cards may have been Set on her first turn either. ;Akiza's turn Akiza Tributes her "Mask Token" to Tribute Summon "Rose Tentacles" (ATK: 2200), which is destroyed and a "Mask Token" is Summoned in its place (ATK: 2200). Akiza's "Mask Token" attacks and destroys Crow's "Mask Token". (Crow: 4000 → 2500 Life Points). :Crow sees this turn as Sherry Tributing a "Mask Token" to Summon another and using it to attack and destroy his Token. ;Crow's turn Crow Normal Summons "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" (ATK: 1700), which is destroyed and a "Mask Token" is Summoned in its place (ATK: 1700). Crow Special Summons "Blackwing - Kogarashi the Wanderer", whose effect prevents it being destroyed by "École de Zone". Sherry activates "Fleur de Vertige" but Crow negates and destroys it with "Down Force". Crow attacks Akiza's "Mask Token" with "Kogarashi" and Sherry activates "High Half" to halve the ATK of the "Mask Token" (ATK: 2200 → 1100) (Akiza: 4000 → 2800 Life Points). :Akiza sees this turn as Sherry Summoning a "Mask Token" and then Special Summoning "Blackwing - Kogarashi the Wanderer". She sees "Kogarashi" attacking her Token, which mysteriously has its ATK halved. ;Sherry's turn Sherry activates "Imitation", to Special Summon a "Mask Token" on Akiza's side of field. (ATK: 1700) and inflict damage equal to half its ATK (Akiza: 2800 → 1950 Life Points). :Akiza sees this turn as a "Mask Token" mysteriously appearing on her side of the field and inflicting damage. ;Akiza's turn Akiza sends Crow's "Blackwing - Kogarashi the Wanderer" and her own "Mask Token" to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Black Rose Dragon". "Blackwing - Kogarashi the Wanderer" prevents "Black Rose Dragon" from being destroyed and subsequently prevents it being replaced by a Token. Akiza uses the effect of "Black Rose Dragon" to destroy all the cards on the field. Since "Z-ONE" was destroyed, Sherry activates its effect. :Crow sees "École de Zone" being destroyed. How he perceived the rest of the turn is unknown. Once "École de Zone" is destroyed, the illusion is broken. Continued next episode... Featured cards The following cards were used in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Cast References